


Make Love to Me

by LondonDupree



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Love, Marriage, Melendaire, Melendaire Monday, Passion, Teasing, True Love, Waiting, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonDupree/pseuds/LondonDupree
Summary: I think the title is pretty self-explanatory : ) . Claire’s and Neil’s post wedding activities.
Relationships: Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Make Love to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 95% of this fic months ago and decided I wasn’t going to post it. I ended up putting the final touches on it recently and decided I should post it since so many of you helped to bring me some happiness during this pandemic with your Melendaire fics. I also decided to post since we now know the unforgiveable act they committed against Dr. Melendez and subsequently Dr. Browne to be final. It’s an absolute shame and complete waste of character development and potential, well-established slow burn storyline, and actor’s talent what the writers and executive producer have done, so maybe me finishing this story and posting it for you all to enjoy will prove to be cathartic to help me finally get over it, who knows. Claire and Neil deserve to be happy together, so this is my version of a tiny piece of that.
> 
> P.S. David Shore can get rocks. Rat bastard.

“I present to you for the very first time Doctors Mr. and Mrs. Neil and Claire Melendez!”

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

He picks her up in his arms as he walks through the mostly glass and dark wood foyer of their brand new modern chic home. Burnt orange rose petals lead the way to the bedroom. She fell in love with a romantic.

He sets her down and starts to go pour them some champagne to continue the celebration, but all she’s really interested in is undoing his bowtie and taking off his vest, amongst other things.

She reaches for his hand to pull him back towards her and kisses him ardently. He smiles at her already wanting to celebrate in other ways. “Not in the mood for subtleties, huh?” he asks with a low laugh and a smirk.

“You know what I want,” she responds seductively as her hands rub up and down his neck.

She slowly begins to lift his pleated tuxedo shirt from his waistband and moves to run her hands along his sides, savoring the feel of his obliques. She loosens the button studs that stand in the way of her lips meeting his chest.

“Let me give you a massage,” he tells her when her eyes meet his gaze as his fingertips playfully linger on her lower back. She decides to indulge him only because his hands will eventually be all over her bare shoulders, back, backside, thighs, and ultimately to her breasts where she wants them. _Needs_ them.

He grips her hips to turn her around so he can undo the button loops on her wedding dress. This dress on this captivating woman captured his heart and made him lose his breath when his eyes started to water looking at her for the very first time coming down the aisle in that little church surrounded by their family and friends. Those same eyes are now fixated on hers staring directly into his present, into his future.

He turns her around and presses his pelvis towards her. He places soft kisses at the base of her neck and continues up her spine with those warm lips moving down her back at her spine with every loop he unbuttons. He reaches up to let down her hair from its classy updo style, causing bouncing curls to flow over the glowing skin of her shoulders.

The feel of his growing arousal on her lower back sends her mind racing at the thought of the night’s coming activities.

Her dress falls to the floor.

His fingertips touch slowly from her thighs all the way up to her stomach, his thumb grazing at her bra. She feels his warm breath on her neck, still not yet giving her want she wants. She quickly turns around to finish the work she started earlier and begins to rub his chest and finally remove his shirt.

She has a hard time not staring at his chiseled physique. Her eyes land on his surgical scar and she’s grateful that painful memory is long past them.

He releases his hold of her and takes a step back only so he can fully appreciate her perfectly petite body from head to toe, eyes delightfully wondering over her melanin-teased caramel skin. 

It has been months since they last shared sexual intimacy. Neil’s near-death experience brought him back to his faith and witnessing his resolve helped Claire return to hers as well. They decide to stop having sex until after they get married. The pent up desire is burning insanely, deeply within.

It’s been difficult for them, literally hard for him to continue to enjoy the emotional intimacy and physical closeness of their relationship they so well display without indulging in sexual pleasure. The biting of lips when the other’s back is turned and yes, the stolen glances. Her eyes undressing him one day she comes over to his place after a grueling ER shift and was supposed to be taking a nap, but she ends up staring at him through the window with her lips parted, breaths slightly hitching, and fingers idly playing with the pendant on her necklace as he forcefully pulls up weeds in the backyard with his shirt off as sweat beads drip down his glistening body displaying his well-defined chest and toned abs, surgical scar and all. Him when she wears his favorite perfume that’s dangerously erotic when he goes to pick her up for a romantic date night and the cut of her dress unintentionally showing a little too much of her shapely legs and hugging her backside a little too perfectly for his restraint.

He teases her to slow himself down, to not rush the moment of wanting to feel every inch of himself inside of her.

He picks her up at her waist and lays her down on the bed as her legs instinctively wrap tightly around his waist bringing him down firmly with her.

He playfully chides her slowly shaking his head no. “Patience, my love,” he whispers to her caressing her jaw with the back of his fingers.

“I want you,” her lips say softly as her eyes confirm her confession, full of desire.

“I know,” he said biting his lip. “Have you seen me?” he smirked teasing her.

She rolled her eyes at his adorable arrogance.

He relishes in the rewards he will give her from taking it oh so slow.

He gives her some relief and kisses her awaiting lips and slides his hands between the bedding and her back to unhook her bra. He glides his hands up and down from her bra wings to the small of her back before reaching around to remove the cream lace strapless bra and toss it to the side.

He doesn’t want to get himself too excited and tries his absolute best not to ogle her supple breasts. Doing so will indeed cause him to immediately dive in to pleasure them and throw out his plans to take to their reconnection slowly. “Turn over,” he lightly tells her suddenly and stands to allow her to do so.

She whimpers his name in objection and wonders how on earth is he not as wound up as she is.

He unbuckles his belt slowly and undresses down to his underwear, giving her a bit of a strip show and ultimately revealing sexy black boxer briefs. 

Claire licks her lips and is dripping with desire at the show he’s putting on for her.

He silently held out his hand palm up and made a flipping motion once again wanting her to turn over. She rubs her neck in frustration and obliges.

His arousal deepens seeing how much she wants him.

He hovers over her legs and intently caresses her muscles taking care of each area like she deserves, kneading out the tension caused from work, from planning their wedding, and from lack of their mind-blowing sex. He begins at her lower back, slowly moving up to her shoulders and neck, whispering in her ear when he gets there, “Eres tan hermosa.” 

He’s been helping her improve her Spanish. “Is it lesson time?” she asks in a voice that’s somewhere between a moan and a whisper.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Neil, I can’t really think about anything else right now,” she says with her eyes closed and breaths becoming a little heavier as his thumb and middle finger drag down below her neck along her spine to give relief to her pressure points.

“It won’t be a hard lesson,” he says seductively in her ear.

“Oh, it better be hard,” she responds not at all referring to the lesson, of course.

He laughs as he continues to slowly rub her body down, moving to her thighs and backside. She moans at the touch of his magical hands teasing at her inner thighs.

“Te quiero,” he hears her say.

“I want you too.”

“Te necesito.”

“ _I_ _need you_ ,” he whispers in response almost choking up at the realness of his words thinking of how she became the constant in his life when he was recovering from almost losing it and how she has never left his side since, still remaining the ever-present source of love and happiness. 

He tries to control his breaths that are starting to become labored from the sensation of rubbing the smooth roundness of her bottom.

“Te llamo.”

“I love you too,” he says smiling. “Although you were supposed to repeat after me,” he smirked pushing firmly on the rounded flesh at the top of her thighs where he squeezes and playfully slaps. “Turn over.” He kisses her stomach before gently massaging it and finally moves his hands up to her awaiting breasts motioning in tantalizing circles, eliciting a deep moan from her in response.

Her body starts to quiver, trembling under his masterful maneuvering. She feels herself moist in her cream lace panties.

“Mmm, Claire,” he licks his lips and raises his eyebrow at the sight of her moistened panties in response to him. He looks up at her with a smirk of satisfaction, very pleased at what he’s started so far.

He uses his tongue to encircle her nipples. Then his mouth encloses around one with gentle pressure pulling it upwards as it pops from his lips, succumbing to gravity. His hand simultaneously continues to give much needed attention to her other breast beautifully, painstakingly slow, making sure to give each one equal treatment and attention.

Deciding that it’s probably time to stop drawing her out, he uses his teeth to bite the top of her lace panties pulling them down as his hands guide them down her thighs and around her calves, his lips brushing against her lower lips as he takes them off.

The brief brush of his lips against hers is almost cruel, but urgently awakens all the parts of it that haven’t felt his touch in so long. She moans. He moans.

The bass in his voice so close to her center sends waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her arousal intensifies every time he does that.

She reaches to remove his underwear when he comes up to kiss her.

More kissing, more licking, more sucking. Neil sits back to rest on his knees while he’s in between the splayed legs of his wife, moving to kiss up her inner thighs starting at her bent knees that are hanging in the air.

Then he’s there. The feel and technique of her husband’s tongue between her legs sends chills emanating throughout Claire’s body. The way he’s performing on her is somewhat similar to how he tongue kisses her. Long, soft flicks of his tongue at first before he wraps his mouth around her clitoris and lightly sucks. He’s enjoying her flavor like she’s his very own favorite brand of ice cream cone on a hot summer day. The sounds of her moans of pleasure sent blood rushing to his engorging manhood and yeah, he’s ready to satisfy her hunger. His tongue and hands are currently doing all the work though. He hums at the thought of missing the taste of her as his tongue continues to massage her warm, slick femininity. His hands cradle her thighs as she writhes her hips up and down against his face.

Not that she wasn’t currently feeling the most pleasure she’s had in the last several months, but she yearned for him to be inside of her. She reached down to place both her hands on his cheeks to slowly lift his face from between her thighs.

“Come inside me,” she panted, fully worked up.

Now fully erect, her direction brought him pleasure at the thought of his wife _needing_ him to satisfy her.

He gave her that sexy look he always does and kissed her below her belly button as he slowly crawled his way back up to her beautiful face. Teasing her more laying warm kisses below her navel, on her stomach, and back to her breasts yet again getting another sweet taste of her hard nipples. He moves up to lay more warm kisses on her collar bone, up her neck to her earlobe, teasing it with his tongue and gently pulling it between his teeth. 

His warm kisses partially satisfy the parts of her body that ache for him. She’s so aroused and is going to absolutely lose it if her husband doesn’t give her what she wants now.

He moves to kiss her jaw bone and chin, stopping before he gets to her lips. They lock eyes as she spread her legs wider for him and closed her eyes as she anticipated him kissing and entering her. He began lowering his body onto hers, but stopped when he felt her legs part further for him. She opened her eyes when she didn’t feel his lips on hers. 

“Tell me.” Neil whispered as he was face to face with her.

Claire put her hands on his waist and wrapped her legs around him, pulling his pelvis towards hers. He resisted, causing her arousal to intensify from his teasing, her silky center pulsating and desperately longing to be satisfied by her husband’s touch.

“Tell me again,” he murmured sweetly.

“Neil…..baby…..please,” she pleaded each word breathily, caressing his muscular forearm and chest, then moving her hand to his neck to again attempt him to come in closer all the while writhing her pelvis underneath him, ready for insertion. “Please come inside me,” she moaned, “make love to me.”

With that, Neil obliged, all willing to surrender to his wife’s command. And oh, the sweet, sweet surrender. He entered her slowly, fully encasing himself in her warmth. They both released passionate moans from the pleasure of pent up tension months in the making. He stills momentarily to let the sensation of the moment linger. He then thrusts rhythmically. His stroke long, deep, and slow. She motions her hips upwards towards his with each of his thrusts, embracing him tightly.

Their moans write the chords of the familiar music they make. She belongs to him and he belongs to her. He traces her features with his fingertips, especially enjoying the touch of her lips. He’s mesmerized by her and it’s almost as if he’s experiencing her, making love to her for the very first time.

He kisses her, his tongue teasing beneath her top lip as he gently sucked it pulling it into his mouth. He delicately bit the corner of her lower lip, his teeth tenderly tugging the softness of it as Claire moaned with satisfaction. He kisses the erogenous zones of her neck and whispered in her ear, “I’m so in love with you.” His words causing her to embrace him tighter. 

“I’m yours, Claire.” He says with a deep stoke.

“I’m all yours, Claire.” He says with a short stoke.

“I’m _only_ yours, Claire.” He says with a hard thrust.

She loved the sound of his deepening voice in her ear that sent pleasurable waves radiating throughout her body and his warm breath on her neck as they brought each other closer to orgasm.

In one very impressive swift motion, he reaches for a pillow to place under her hips while still holding her securely against him never interrupting his rhythm. The powerful sensations he’s delivering to her almost feel overwhelming. Her moans grow deeper and louder. His name repeatedly drips off her lips.

“I know baby,” he moans acknowledging and loving the way he’s making her feel. She feels just as good to him as he does to her.

“Neil….baby, ah, hmmm,” she moaned as her breathing deepened and quickened, “I’m, I’m….” Her mouth struggled to formulate words from experiencing the euphoria of the long-awaited moment.

“Si, mi amor,” he said slowly as he studied the face of the love of his life knowing she was climaxing. Claire bit her lip before parting her mouth and was lost in her thoughts and sensation of her husband, pleased at how he makes love to her slowly, intensifying the longevity of her orgasms.

His pace quickens slightly now that she was satisfied.

She squeezes inside. Her control makes him stop his stroke and inhale deeply as pleasure takes control of his body. His mouth parts above hers unable to speak coherently. “You’re gonna make me ahhh…,” he paused as a shot of pleasure ran down his spine, “…too soon if you keep doing that,” he finally found some semblance of a completed sentence.

She releases. Now it’s her turn to drive him crazy. “Open your eyes,” she told her lover as she desired to look into his deep browns as she brought him to his peak, her hands caressing the back and side of his neck.

He licked his lips and opened his eyes and struggled to keep them open, breathing her name and climaxing with a force he hasn’t had since their first time. He collapsed onto her, nestled along her neck, taking in the moment and allowing himself to catch his breath. She loved the weight of his body on hers. It made her feel secure. She held him with one arm as the fingertips of her other hand softly traced all over his back as he stayed inside her.

He thanks God he gets to do this with this woman, love this woman, and just simply be with this woman for the rest of their lives.

He smiled and said, “I love you, Mrs. Melendez,” placing a soft peck to her neck. “Or Dr. Browne-Melendez. I love her too,” laughing into her neck.

She grinned widely and let out a low chuckle. That was the first time he called her Mrs. With a hum of satisfaction, she let out, “And I love you, and I’m pretty sure that’s so obvious.”

Resting in the after glow of post coitus, their hands are intertwined as he lays on his back and she rests on her side with one leg and one arm draped over him. When he started running his fingers along her arm and slowly caressing her back while placing kisses to her forehead, she rolled over on top to straddle him.

Round two now, where he ended up making her lose control with her hoisted up to him with her back against the wall while the crooks of his elbows support underneath her knees holding her securely in place with her calves wrapped wildly around his butt as he thrusts into her.

Round three in their walk-in shower where he had her bent over franticly penetrating her femininity while her palms desperately searched for a place to hold on to the dark gray stacked stone textured wall. Making up for lost time wasn’t at all an issue for them on their wedding night.

When exhaustion finally made the one become two again for the evening, they laid there naked in their bed holding each other closely basking in what they have the rest of their lives to look forward to- their upcoming two week honeymoon where she finally develops the patience to allow him to teach her to become a better cook by using lovemaking techniques with her as a reference for comparison to achieve the desired outcome she wants in the kitchen (and she thoroughly understands it now), to anniversaries, making Gabby an aunt, career milestones, vacations put off for too long, family celebrations, retirement, grandchildren, and just simply being with each other. It all seems so possible now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are welcomed as I’d like to know what you think!


End file.
